The drug interaction database headed by Dr. Tallarida was developed during the current funding period. Dr. Tallarida, in collaboration with Dr. Zoran Obradovic, Director of Temple's Center for Data Analytics and Biomedical Informatics devised a method to systematically search the PubMed database for publications addressing effects of combinations of drugs of abuse. While sounding simple, it required use of techniques for analyzing large databases. The initial search yielded over half a million papers. Dr. Tallarida then critiqued each of these for quantitative accuracy and accepted into the database only those that met a level of scientific excellence. The database on drug interactions will be accessible through the Center website. This database will provide a collection of quantitative information on drug combinations in a searchable form, including numerical information on adverse and beneficial effects of drug combinations, as well as sub-additive, additive, and synergistic interactions as determined by isobolographic analysis and related methodologies.